Quincy
Quincy Quincy are a line of spiritually aware human warriors. They uses their ability to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy. These arrows and their related techniques are dangerous to spiritual beings. And most of the majority of them were killed millenia ago. In this sim Quincys are rare and scattered, but no matter where they are their goal remains the same. To protect the humans from Hollows even if it means to destroy them completely, which is why the Shinigami nearly annilated them a millenia ago. The Quincies currently are in no alliance with any other races, and act independently, with their own goals. Basic Information The Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Kuinshī; lit. "Monk of Destruction") in modern terms, they were Human mediums, having the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began to training to confront them in order to defeat Hollows, the same as Shinigami do. Quincy are spiritually aware humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons. Reishi Absorption: Although Shingiami and Quincy both use Reiryoku when fighting, they both have a totally opposite fighting style. Shinigami use the spiritual power created from their soul in conjunction with a Zanpakutō to fight against the Hollows. You can say they fight using the power within. On the contrary, a Quincy uses the Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with his/her Reiryoku to create weapons. They fight using the power outside. They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Spirit Weapon: The weapon that Quincies create by gathering the reishi in the air. The only limit to a Quincy's ability to create and fire arrows is their own stamina and ability to absorb ambient spirit particles. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Quincy can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Quincy have an acute perception of reiatsu. Appearance ' ' The final point of contrast between the Quincy and Shinigami is their respective choice of uniform. While the Shinigami wear traditional, black, flowing hakama. The Quincy wear whatever they want to, they're human. One peculiar recurring motif of Quincy is that of a cross, which appears frequently on their outfits and artifacts. The cross is not the same shape among all Quincy. The differences between Quincy and Shinigami in costume and iconography are minor compared to the differences in weaponry and ideology. Certain Quincy factions have formed strike teams, with a more circular variant of the Quincy cross as their symbol. History The Quincy were scattered all over the world at one time. They were relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows. Since the origin of the Quincy, many years passed within Soul Society trying to appeal to the Quincy that the handling of Hollows should be left to the Shinigami. The Quincy refused to accept the situation. As time went on, the number of Quincy increased and the cycle of souls became more unstable, forcing the Shinigami to reluctantly wipe out the Quincy in order to maintain the balance of the world. The Quincy line was closely monitored over the decades, as their numbers continued to dwindle. Later the Quincy advanced the idea that since they were already among the living and still more numerous at the time, they could act as "first responders" to Hollow attacks; protecting Humans until the less-numerous Shinigami could send a representative to finish the Hollow off. Embittered by the recent war, the Shinigami refused to participate, opting instead to allocate their limited resources to reacting to the most dangerous Hollows and current Hollow attacks. Danger to The Balance Shinigami govern the souls between the Human World and Soul Society, which maintains a balance that if not kept would result in the mutual destruction of both worlds. All souls, including Hollows, are subject to the Shinigami governance of maintaining the balance. Quincy completely extinguish Hollows. Thus the souls that come to the Human World do not return to Soul Society and therefore the souls would increase only on the side of the Human World. Meaning, the Human World becomes heavy in souls causing Soul Society to spill over into it; mixing life and death. The ultimate result would be the end of the world. Philosophy While they are trained to confront Hollows in order to defeat them just as Shinigami do, the biggest difference between the Quincy and Shinigami, since ancient times, is whether to kill or not to kill Hollows. The Shinigami purify Hollows with their Zanpakutō and send them to Soul Society, while the Quincy killed the Hollows. The idea can be seen as comparing justice and vengeance: "Hollows devour souls of Humans, so why must it be that those who harm and kill friends and relatives get sent peacefully to Soul Society?" Combat Archery: is the most used form of combat among the Quincy. Since they're still human, maintaining a distance from highly dangerous Hollows as well as launching numerous attacks on multiple opponents gives them a great advantage offensively and defensively. Gintō : A capsule-shaped tool used by Quincies to store their spiritual energy. It is an antiquated tool, but the use of it allows Quincies to perform certain techniques. Hirenkyaku: An advanced Quincy moving technique. It allows for high speed movements by riding on the flow of reishi created below the user's feet. Although it is likely a generalization, the Quincy Hirenkyaku is considered faster than Shunpo. Rare Quincy Techniques To go with their bow, the Quincy have a number of rare special techniques to give them an edge in combat: Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet" in the Viz translation): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively. Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style", Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile"): is the last resort for a Quincy reached after removing the Sanrei Glove. It gives the user a tremendous amount of power, but at the price of loss of their powers upon its completion. (Not available Icly anymore) The Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form") is an updated version of the Letzt Stil, which places much less of a strain on the user's body. Although it does result in a large temporary decrease in power, the Quincy using this power in return receives a tremendous, and unique, boost in abilities. It is essentially the answer to a Shinigami's bankai, as the power boost is very similiar. Equipment The Quincy possess numerous artifacts and equipment which help them in different ways, in addition to Ginto. Hollow Bait: This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts Hollows when crushed. Quincy Bangle (装身具, sōshingu; lit. "Accessory"): The Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in spirit particles from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing spirit particles. Quincy Cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): A cross in the shape of a Quincy Zeichen that only those who have inherited Quincy abilities and techniques are allowed to possess. Only those that have achieved the powers of a Quincy may possess it. Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. The cross need not necessarily be in a cross shape. Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, sanrei shutō): This is a powerful Quincy artifact that can increase a Quincy's power exponentially, but requires a dangerous and exhausting type of resistance training by wearing it for a week while constantly firing spiritual arrows to master. The glove works by scattering the spirit particles in the surrounding area, making it much harder to form a working bow. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the spirit particles of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Soul-synthesized silver (霊化銀, reika gin): Soul-synthesized silver can be used to construct objects, it is incredably strong and no reiatsu can be detected from outsiders. Soul-synthesized glass (霊化硝子, reika gurasu): Like soul-synthesized silver, soul-synthesized glass can be used in much the same way, with the same abilities. Category:Quincy Category:Reishi Category:Monk Of Destruction Category:Seele Schneider Category:Gintō Category:Vollständig Category:Quincy Cross